love_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Mari Ohara
Mari Ohara is one of the nine main characters of Love Live! Sunshine!!. She is a third year at Uranohoshi Girls' High School as well as the school's chairwoman. Her image color is purple. She is a member of Guilty Kiss, a sub-unit under Aqours. Background Mari is a third year student. Mari's mother is Japanese, while her father is Italian-American and manages a hotel chain.Official Character Introductions Due to her upbringing, Mari speaks with an accent and often inserts English words into her speech every few lines.Koi ni Naritai AQUARIUM Radio Dramas Mari lives in Awashima Hotel, which is owned by her family. She has known Kanan Matsuura and Dia Kurosawa since elementary school. During her first year, she left Uchiura to study abroad and returned two years later. Upon her return, she became the chairwoman of Uranohoshi Girls' High School, despite still being a student, after her family contributed a large amount of money to the school. Personality Mari has a cheerful personality, makes many jokes, and often prefers to work by herself. She always keeps her chin up when faced with hardship so as not to burden others, and is ready to try her hand at anything. However, as a half-foreigner, she does not feel that she is very suited to being a Japanese-style idol. Despite Mari's cheerful personality, there are times when she can be serious as shown in Season 1 Episode 9. Mari speaks with an accent, and she has a high, cheerful voice. Mari often inserts English words into her sentences, but when she is sad or serious, the pitch of her voice becomes lower, she loses her accent, and she uses English words less. Clubs and Hobbies Mari's hobbies include sports and horseback riding, and her talent is in her flexibility and singing. Her favorite genre of music is industrial metal, as shown in Season 2 Episode 2. Other Data :Note: '''Dengeki G's Magazine' is a monthly magazine that is part of the Love Live! and Love Live! Sunshine!! multimedia projects. As it is usually the first source of news for all major projects under these titles, its monthly sections will detail how the project has progressed over time. The issues are usually published a month ahead of time. For example, the July 2010 issue would've been released on 30th May 2010.'' |} |} |} |} Video Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Chronology Trivia *In real life, Mari's home is based on the actual Awashima Hotel. *Unlike the rest of Aqours, Mari wears a turquoise vest in her summer uniform and wears white socks as opposed to black socks. * Mari has similar features to µ's Eli Ayase and Nozomi Tojo. **Both Mari and Eli are blondes of the group, foreigners and third years. **Both Mari and Nozomi are Geminis, the bustiest of the group, fluent in English and loves to grope their fellow members. Gallery :Please refer to this character's Image Gallery. References Category:Characters Category:School Idol Category:Love Live! Sunshine!! Characters Category:Love Live! Sunshine!! Category:Aqours Member Category:Uranohoshi Girls' High School Affiliate es:Mari Ohara ja:小原鞠莉 it:Mari Ohara